


It’s The Little Things

by bexhloe



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Acapella, Bisexual, F/F, Lesbian, Love, Sad, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexhloe/pseuds/bexhloe
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were in love. Their story is still being told.





	1. I

“What was she like?" She was.... well, she was everything. She was flawless. Her ocean blue eyes, mesmerizing anyone who caught sight of them. Her perfect red locks that always had a coconut scent. Her lips, irresistible. And her face, delicate yet had such a strong impression. The way she made me feel was indescribable. She made me feel like I could do anything. Every time I caught a glimpse of that smile, I couldn’t help but smile too. She was perfect, Chloe Beale was everything to me. 

___________

The second Beca’s eyes found Chloe’s at the activities fairs, her heart melted. She felt a wave of relief wash over her; as if the entire weight on her shoulders had been lifted.

She didn't know what it meant at the time, and not knowing how she felt was one of Beca's biggest weaknesses. So she decided to spend time around the perky redhead and see where it lead her. But one a capella practice went to coffee after, then nights in, then sleepovers, and it just kept progressing from there. Until next thing they knew, Beca was calling Chloe "mine". Then they were at a wedding chapel. But unfortunately for both of them, that one day that would all go away. Funny how things can be going so well. Everything can be amazing, perfect even. And then it all gets shattered with one thing. Years and months of time, just one singular moment that defines everything that happens. That was a moment no one could ever forget. Beca sure didn't. She would lay in bed every night replaying the events that happened. She couldn't ever forget. "It was my fault. I caused this." But the worst part is that she was expected to walk around everyday and be fine. She was expected to continue living her life perfectly fine. But she couldn't do that. No matter how many times she drowned herself in her work, she would have this voice in her head constantly reminding her of what happened. Beca could barely even talk to the Bellas anymore. They'd remind them of 𝒉𝒆𝒓 too much. She couldn't be around them without 𝒉𝒆𝒓 there. 

You'd think being a famous producer/singer/songwriter/actress and all around celebrity would be everything Beca needed. But no matter how many #1 hits, grammys, oscars, emmys, or money she had could fill the emptiness inside her. She could end it in one second. Just one thing and it could all be over. But she couldn't do that. There was something holding her back- or rather- 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦. So she would just go day by day, into the same routine. No changes needed. No time to think.

Now here Beca was, having to tell the story. Her and Chloe's story wasn't like anyone else's. Their story was special. And Beca wanted to make sure she could capture all the elements and tell it perfectly. 

"I'll start from the beginning. The first time I met Chloe Beale was at Barden University's activities fair..."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca starts telling her and Chloe's story.

Beca Mitchell was walking by until she heard a voice say "Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?"  
That voice belonged to who she thought was the most beautiful human being ever. She had red hair, incredible blue eyes, and a perfect smile.  
She really had no interest whatsoever in joining an acapella group. The blonde standing next to the redhead seemed like an absolute bitch as well.  
But after the conversation and Beca had said "Sorry. I don't even sing. But it was really nice meeting you guys." before leaving, she found herself wondering why she lied. I mean, she wouldn't call herself an amazing singer but she was decent. After seeing the beautiful woman Beca definitely considered joining the group. "I'm only here so I can rush through the year, and then go to Los Angeles." She kept reminding herself. 

Beca went and worked on a mix and then decided to take a shower. The song Titanium was stuck in her head so she was singing it. Little did Beca know, the same perky redhead from earlier that day was in the same room and heard her sing. She found out about 30 seconds later after seeing the gorgeous woman stripped down in front of her, in the shower; waiting for Beca to sing.

"Joining an acapella group would be stupid right? I mean I'm already a lesbian, I don't want to add to that by being a cliche musical one." Beca thought to herself. But again, the perky redhead kept popping up in her mind. Next thing she knew, Beca was in the acapella group known as the Barden Bellas. 

\-------------------

"Beca, it's been months. Things have changed. Just tell Chloe how you feel." Stacie Conrad was staring at the tiny brunette. 

"I'd love to, I really would Stace. But Chloe probably doesn't even feel the same. Besides, I'm not good enough for her." It was the hard truth, but that's genuinely how Beca felt.

"Ah, Bullshit." Amy chimed in. "Stop being a fake tough bitch. You're a total softie for that woman. Take the leap Beca. Just tell her." 

Beca really did love Chloe. They spent all their time together. Every morning they'd get coffee, go to class, then go to Bella practice together. Afterwards they'd get dinner and have a sleepover. The two of them were basically a non-official married couple. Except both of them would call each other "friend". That really hurt Beca (it also hurt Chloe too, but Beca didn't know that).  
They weren't 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. Beca didn't think of Chloe as a 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. Chloe was her entire world. No matter how Beca felt, just one glimpse of Chloe and her mood would immediately change. She was herself and completely let down her walls near Chloe. 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 don't want to kiss other friends and wake up in the same bed and say "I love you". 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 don't want to spend the rest of their lives together and start a family. "𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴" wasn't the word you could use to describe Beca and Chloe. The only time you could use that word involving Beca and Chloe was the TV show, because the two of them loved in and would watch it all the time. 

"Tell her, I promise it'll be worth it." Stacie placed a reassuring hand on Beca's shoulder. 

"What if she doesn't feel the same? Then we'll lose our entire friendship." 

"What if she does? Then you could have everything." 

"Yeah shortstack, I've seen the way that girl looks at you. She feels the same." Amy added. 

Beca sighed and thought it through. Was she really gonna do this? 

\---------

"Chloe grow some Aca-balls and tell the emo gerbil how you feel. I'm tired of hearing you rant nonstop about this when you two could be a couple." Aubrey complained. 

"No Aubrey. We can't be a couple. Beca doesn't feel the same way." Chloe was saddened by the thought, but it was the hard truth. 

"Chloe. You know I love you. But you're being an absolute idiot right now. I've seen the way that Beca looks at you. That girl is madly in love, I promise you." 

"But Bree-" 

"No." Aubrey interrupted. "No buts. Tell her. Then you can come back and talk to me." 

Chloe groaned in frustration and left.

She took a long shower and thought it over. 

"What's the worst that could happen? I mean besides like basically everything and her hating you and never talking to you again or- OH NO- worse- what if she becomes straight because you just permanently turned her off. Chloe shut up you're being silly, Beca would never give up boobs. It's fine. I'll be fine. We'll have a few drinks before hand. We can talk and I'll just rip the bandaid off. Yes. Okay. I'll be fine. I'm mature." 

Chloe got dressed and waited for the small brunette to come over.  
A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey Chlo." Beca gave her a warm smile and Chloe immediately melted. 

"Hi Becs. You want the usual drink?" She smiled, walking over to the kitchen. 

"You know it." She sat down on the couch. 

Chloe quickly poured her a Jack & Coke and made herself a vodka pink lemonade. They both sat down next to each other and it was silent for a few minutes. 

"Listen Chlo-" Beca set her drink down

"Beca there's som-" Chloe interrupted. "Oh sorry. You first." 

"No, no, go ahead." The longer Beca could delay this, the better. 

"Okay. But please just let me talk before you say anything okay?" 

Beca slowly nodded. 

"I know that we're friends. And we've known each other for a while now. But I want to be honest with myself and with you. I have feelings for you. As in, I like you. And I don't think I can be just friends anymore. And I don't know if you feel the same but I really do think we're good for each other and that if you're willing to, we should give this a shot." 

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was literally just about to tell Chloe how she felt and Chloe just did the exact same. It seemed unreal. As if it were straight out of a fanfiction. She didn't realize she was silent until Chloe snapped her out of it. 

"Beca. Please say something. Oh god I messed this up didn't I. Maybe-" 

Chloe was immediately cut off by Beca's lips crashing onto hers. 

"Chloe. You are the most amazing person. The way you make me feel should honestly be illegal. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say this. And yes, I want to give us a try." 

The two of them smiled and kissed again. 

And that, was how they became official.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! Hope you're all somewhat interested in this story. Here's a fun little chapter. I'll try to update as often as possible. I'm aiming for like once every two days cause considering homework and all that but it'll probably be like twice a week. Comment or leave a kudos if you want lol. Also this story is happening from PP1 all the way until later. It's more of an AU cause i'm not following the plot line entirely. Oh and it's as if Emily had always been in the group. Anyways, hope u enjoy :))

Beca loved- correction- 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 Chloe. But sometimes, she could really get on her nerves. 

"Beca, did you finish the mix for our set? Don't forget that the worl-" 

"Yeah Chlo, the worlds are coming up. I will have the mix done. Can you just chill for a sec? You've been stressing about this too much." Beca placed her hand on Chloe's shoulders in reasurrance, but Chloe immediately jerked away. 

"Chill? You want me to chill? Beca, the Bellas have been my life for the past few years. I can't 'chill'. This needs to be perfect, it's gonna be my last performance as a Bella. I just need to guarantee that it won't be the last Bella performance ever. I mean, you saw DSM, we won't be able to stand a chance against them if we're not at the very top of our game." 

Beca silently nodded and walked away after giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek. 

She walked out into the hall, shutting the door on her way out and just took a few deep breaths. 

"What? A girl can't say she's gonna grab a smoothie and return 14 hours later? There's nothing suspicious about that." Amy stumbled into the room.. "Why you up so late anyways?" 

"Uhhh.. I was just figuring some stuff out." Beca was fidgeting with her fingers 

"Ah. Working on the set?" Amy walked into the closet 

"Um. I'm not working on the set... I'm just like..." 

"What?"

"Nothin'. Doesn't matter." 

Beca played a few piano keys on her computer and sighed as Amy walked back into the room. 

"If you did wanna... share something with me- your best friend- I'm a great keeper of secrets. I'm like a safe, that locks" Amy made a clicking sound with her mouth. "with a key. And the key is stashed up my bum becaus-"

"It's fine. Forget it, it's all good." 

"So this has nothing to do with that internship you sneak off to?"

Beca quickly looked up at Amy. "What? Uhm?" 

"C'mon Beca, you know how we do that thing every month where I take $20 out of your purse and you pretend not to notice? I saw your ID badge in your bag. Don't be mad" 

"I'm not m-. I'm not mad actually. About the badge... the money I wanna come back to..." 

Amy shushed her and walked up to her. "Let's just focus on your lie. Beca, why didn't you tell us? Or at least Chloe?"

Beca shook her head with a light smile on her face. "I don't know. It's just easier. There's like so much going on and *Chloe* would lose her mind if she thought my sole focus wasn't" Beca took a deep breath. "Winning worlds.. Sorry just now I'm freaking out because.. um it turns out like" Another deep breath. Amy was now staring at Beca with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm totally not good enough to be a music producer. Which is cool and fun to know as I'm entering the rest of my life." Her eyes were swelling up and her voice was shaky.

"Okay, I'm just gonna stop you right there. You're the most talented person I know. Beca, do you know how awesome you are? You're Beca Effin' Mitchell. Okay? You're the big BM. That's you. and you're AWESOME. I just wish that you would see that." Amy trying reassuring her. 

"Thanks, Amy." Beca had a small smile on her face.

"I still think you should tell Chloe though. I know she is focused on the worlds and all but she would be proud of you and supportive. Let her." 

"I just don't want her to think I don't care about the Bellas, you know? I mean producing has always been my dream but the Bellas have become like a family to me." 

"I know Beca. We all do. But your dreams are important and we're here to stand by you." 

They smiled at each other for a minute before Chloe came back in. 

"Alright We have-" Chloe noticed Amy in the room and acknowledged her. "Hey Amy." 

"Chloe." Amy nodded her head towards the redhead. 

"So we have one more performance tomorrow where we can test out the new props and outfits. Afterwards, we're going on the road." Beca noticed how Chloe's tone changed. 

"Wait what? Where are we going?" Beca asked her.

"You'll see!" Chloe flopped down on the bed and sat next to Beca, leaning her head on the tiny brunette's shoulder. 

"Alright well I'm gonna head out." Amy inched towards the door

"Amy it's late at night where are you going?" Beca had a confused look on her face 

"Oh you know... I love smoothies so maybe I'll just go get another one of those." 

"But-" 

"See you tomorrow!" 

And with that, Beca and Chloe were left alone in the room. 

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, you are free to join me if you want." Chloe winked as she walked towards the bathroom. 

"You know I'd love to but I should really work on the mix." 

"Right, yes. My little working producer. I know that whatever your final product is, will be amazing. It always is." Chloe smiled again and left the room, clothes in hand. 

The fact that Chloe said that to Beca meant a lot to her. She had never believed in herself. I mean, her parents divorced and she thought that was her fault. She always felt neglected but eventually turned that into a way to make herself feel comfortable alone. So her walls were built and no one got through. Until she met that perky redhead. God, that damn woman. She managed to make Beca change entirely. And she believed in her talent. It can't get any better than that. Chloe slowly helps build Beca's confidence back and take down her walls. It wasn't always so blatantly obvious but everyone could kind of tell after a while. I mean, even the way Beca dressed showed that she felt more comfortable. 

Which is why her happy thoughts immediately turned into a sensation of guilt. Beca wanted to tell Chloe about the internship, she really did. She just didn't know how. What if Chloe freaks out? Or thinks that Beca wasn't capable of being a leader of the Bellas? She wanted to spare both of them and remain it as a secret. Besides, it would probably just make Chloe even more stressed. She could wait to tell her until after the worlds. But then there was graduation beforehand.... 

Truth is, Beca had no idea what she was doing. She was just going with the flow. Whatever happens, happens... right?


	4. IV

Hearing Aubrey scold the Bellas and try to give them some motivation was not what Beca wanted. When Chloe mentioned they were going somewhere, Beca didn't think it would be to the Fallen Leaves in the middle of nowhere. She could be working on trying to improve her mixes and have a brand new setlist to give to her boss. But no, she was stuck here, having to do team bonding exercises and couldn't even get a private cabin to share with her girlfriend. Being woken up oh so early with the excruciatingly annoying sound of Aubrey's whistle was also not ideal.   
"This is such a waste of time. I just want to go home." Beca kept repeating to herself.

This wouldn't help them in any aspect. Even if it was for the worlds, how could singing a bunch of random songs and going down waterslides be helpful? They could sing actual useful songs and watch a movie together instead. No need to be out in the middle of nowhere. 

Everyone was now tired, dirty, and very sweaty. Beca was not having it. 

"Sorry what are we doing here?" She asked out of breath and annoyed.

"We're rediscovering our sound." Chloe replied, smiling. 

"Are we? Cause it feels like we're just singing songs that would never go in our set." 

"Beca, come on." Chloe pleaded. 

"No, none of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine, but I know it's not gonna be by doing this."

"This is just an exercise in finding harmony, Beca. Sometimes you have to break things down before you can build them back up again." Aubrey chimed in. 

Beca was getting very frustrated. So much so, that she would regret letting the next sentence she said slip. 

"I've got more important things to do!" She threw her hands up in the air then rested them on her forehead. 

Chloe was now getting confused. More important things? 

"What could be more important than this?" She scoffed. 

"Nothing, forget it." Beca was still annoyed, but was trying to dismiss the subject. She wasn't ready to tell Chloe. 

"No, you don't think that we haven't all realized you've been a little checked-out lately?" 

The other Bellas had all scurried of at this point, besides Fat Amy who decided to weigh in on the conversation. 

"Come on Beca, just tell her." 

She gave Amy a glare. Of course, she just had to help this even more. 

"I heard that. Tell me what?" Chloe's voice was raising. 

Here goes, Beca had to tell Chloe. She didn't think she'd have to when they were both angry and tired surrounded by a bunch of Bellas, but here they were anyways. 

"So... Okay. I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid I have something going on outside this group." 

"Okay. So why would you keep something like that from us?" Chloe was now hurt. Why wouldn't Beca tell her? All this time and Beca still had her walls up. 

"Cause you're obsessed! You all are. We're graduating, and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me." 

"What is so wrong with being focused on the Bellas? This has been my family for seven years." Chloe had intentionally failed Russian Lit every year just to remain a Bella. She was committed.

"Yeah, 'cause you're too scared to leave! Sack up, dude!" Beca was now rearing some dangerous territory, she knew how insecure Chloe was about this. 

"Okay, so you've been lying to us for the entire year and now you're just gonna flake out? Now you're gonna flake out when the Worlds is, like, right after graduation?" To Chloe, this meant not only the end of the Bellas, but as if it were the end of their relationship; and that cut deep. 

"My God! Enough about the Worlds! I... I'm out of here." Beca started walking away. 

"Okay, you're just gonna leave now?" Chloe called after her, their conversation was far from over.

"We all have to eventually Chloe, it might as well be now!!" 

None of the other Bellas knew what to do, but they thought it was best not to interfere... that is until... 

"Wait Beca!" 

"If you all knew what was good for you, you'd follow me." She ignored. 

Next thing they all knew, Beca was in a bear trap dozens of feet up in the air. All the Bellas were surrounding her, and Chloe was standing there, huge smirk on her face, taunting Beca. 

The branches above Beca could not hold her...( which was highly concerning considering that Beca was very small, how could this possibly hold a bear?) and she was about to fall. Chloe immediately went into panic mode as she saw her girlfriend nearly fall. She completely forgot about their fight and her sole focus was to make sure Beca was safe. 

"Okay! If I'm about to die, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of that stuff I said! I love all of you! I love all of you awesome nerds, and I love being a Bella. And Chloe, I love you, I know we haven't said that yet but I mean it and I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm just so stressed out right now..." 

Beca fell along with the net to the ground, and was freed. After the hectic events, the Bellas decided to have a campfire. They talked out their problems and finally found their sound, giving them all some motivation for the Worlds. Since it was late, everyone went back to the tent. Beca and Chloe however, stayed behind and decided to extend the conversation near the fire. 

The two of them were snuggled up against each other, holding a blanket over them. 

"I really am sorry, Chlo. I should've told you." 

"It's okay Beca. Just... why did you tell Fat Amy?" 

"Oh I didn't... the other day she told me that she had found my badge in my bag when she was stealing my money..." Beca paused "Remind me to talk to her about that later... Anyways, we talked about it. I was gonna tell you, I really was. I just didn't know how. I got scared. It made things real. Graduation, life. I thought that maybe you'd realize we wanted different things and walk away." 

Chloe planted a kiss on Beca's lips. "Beca, I could never walk away. You're pursuing your dream. I wanna be by your side through that. I can be a vet anywhere. What we have is too special to give up." 

"I don't want you to move your entire life just for me, Chlo."

"I wouldn't be. Besides, my life isn't my life without you in it." 

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

"Becs, did you really mean what you said back there? In the trap?" 

"Mean what? 

"You said something about loving the Bellas and all the awesome nerds and me... I mean I get that you thought you were about to die. Those are totally valid circumstances. I didn't reply because you know, things were hectic and stuff but if you're not ready then that's fine I get-" 

Beca interrupted Chloe's tangent by crashing her lips onto the redhead's.

"Chlo, I love you. About to die or not, I mean it." 

"I love you too. And I'm genuinely really excited about our future together." 

"Me too."

The two stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. They were so in love. Anyone who saw them could immediately tell.   
This night was gonna stay stuck in their brains forever. It meant a lot to the two. The first "I love you" was a huge step, but both of them enjoyed the little things. The warmth of the fire, the cold night breeze, the stars above them, and most importantly; the way the two of them felt when they were together. They felt safe... secure, as if nothing else in the world mattered. 

Chloe snuggled further into Beca and slowly but surely, she eventually fell asleep. 

"Chlo."

"Mmm?" She groaned

"Aubrey told us to put out the campfire before going to sleep remember?" 

Chloe sat up and stared at Beca "And you expect me to know how to put out a campfire?" 

"I mean I don't know. I never went camping with my family." 

"Well my brothers and my dad always put out the fire, I don't know how to do it." 

"Okay well we can figure this out right? We can probably just cut the the oxygen from it or throw some water." 

"I failed physics so you should probably take the lead." 

"Chemistry.. but yeah. Grab that blanket over there, will you? " 

"Oh wait yeah, I saw my dad do this! You just like cover the fire with the blanket." 

Chloe then proceeded to throw the blanket into the fire and make it bigger. 

"...My bad." 

"Chlo. I asked you to grab the blanket so it wouldn't get burned in the process. Not to put out the fire." 

"Whoops." 

"There's a bucket right here, I'm assuming Aubrey put it here so we can fill it up with the water from that hose." Beca nodded her head towards a hose in the corner. 

"Okay, now this I can do." Chloe walked over to the hose and filled up the bucket, bringing it back and giving it to her girlfriend. 

"Just take a few steps back from the fire cause when I pour the water there will be steam and smoke and stuff." 

Beca poured the water and the fire started to die out. Chloe went and got another bucket and Beca poured it again. 

"Seems like it's good." 

"Wait hold on you need to check the embers to see if they're red so they're not still a chance the fire will burn." 

"I thought you said you failed chemistry?" Beca challenged

"Just do it." Chloe handed the tiny brunette a stick and Beca proceeded to move around the access from the fire. 

"Doesn't seem like it'll burn anymore. It's not red and there's still a small pool of water." 

Just then, they heard creaking noises. 

"What was that?" Chloe ran over to Beca and grabbed onto her arm. 

"It was probably just the wind or something, nothing to worry about." She replied, petting the redhead's arm for comfort. 

"What if it was a bear???"

"Not a bear." Aubrey chimed in

"Bree... what are you doing here?" 

The blonde walked closer to the two of them and noticed the fire was put out. 

"Huh you two actually did it. I came over here to check if I'd need to put the fire out but seems like the job is done." 

"Doubting my skills Posen? Thought we left that in last year." 

"What can I say Mitchell? But I was more concerned about Chloe here." 

"I'll have you know that I got the buckets of water... after I accidentally threw a blanket into the fire." The redhead pouted and Beca patted her back. 

"You two should get some sleep. I'll see you two in the morning, bright and early." Aubrey started walking away and you could hear Beca groan. 

"Goodnight Bree!" Chloe called after the blonde. "Come on Becs, let's go." 

With that, the two went to the Bella-infested tent and went to their respective spots. Still wasn't ideal, but it was the last night they had to do it. 

"Night Chlo, I love you." Beca kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. 

"Love you too." Chloe muttered, clearly exhausted.

And that, was the end of another day that marked part of Beca and Chloe's story.


	5. V

Beca sat at the desk in her and Chloe's shared room at the Bella house. She was vigorously tapping her pen on the desk thinking of things to write on the little card. 

"Thank you for... So lovely of you to invite... no no." She thought to herself. "This is a big deal right? I mean I know Chloe loves me but this is important. What if I do or say something wrong or-" 

Beca was suddenly interrupted by hearing all the Bellas greeting Chloe as she came back from her Russian Lit class. 

"Shit. Okay" She quickly jotted something down on the piece of paper. "That seems good." 

"Becs?" Chloe lightly knocked on the door while letting herself in. "Oh wow." 

She eyed Beca, who was now standing up, from head to toe. The small brunette was wearing a blue dress with a silver necklace, both doing her eyes justice. 

"You know you didn't have to dress up like this right? They won't care what you wear, but it's just a casual lunch." 

"Are you sure Chlo? I want your parents to like me. I don't wanna seem-" 

"Becs, really. They'll love you. How could they not?" The redhead walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck. "Now, I'm gonna get ready. And you should change into something more casual. Okay?" 

Beca nodded in assurance and changed into a casual sundress as Chloe went to change in the bathroom after taking a shower. She attached the small note to the bouquet of flowers she had bought earlier that day and sat down on the bed, waiting for Chloe. 

"Hey Beca? Do you have an extra charger I can borro- woah." Stacie walked into the room and eyed Beca on the bed. "What's with the flowers?"

"I'm meeting Chloe's family today. Since we graduate in a few days before the Worlds they're in town and Chloe thought it'd be good for us to finally meet beforehand." She said as she was twiddled her thumbs. 

"So that explains the whole.." The tall green eyed brunette pointed up and down at Beca's outfit, completed with the flowers. 

"Yup." Beca popped the p. 

"Nervous huh?"

"About to shit my pants." 

"Beca everything is gonna be okay. I mean Chloe is a sweetheart and I'm sure her family is too. Based on all of the stories we've heard they seem amazing. They're just gaining another family member now." She smiled at the smaller girl who took a deep breath. 

"Although I do honestly enjoy seeing you a little uneasy like this, it really shows the softie you really are." She pinched Beca's cheeks which made her pout. 

Beca was going to respond but Chloe came into the room looking lovely as ever. 

"I'll leave you two to it..." Stacie smiled as she walked out. "Good luck." 

"Flowers?" Chloe giggled. 

"Shut up Chlo, I really just wanna make a good impression." 

"Okay well we have to leave soon anyways so you're ready right?" 

"Yup. And so are you it seems." She eyed Chloe. "You look stunning... you think we have a few minutes to spare?" Beca walked towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. 

"Maybe.." 

The two of them started kissing sweetly. But after a few minutes the kiss started getting deeper and more heated, and next thing they knew, Chloe was straddling Beca on the bed. 

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt again but I still need to borrow that char-" Stacie walked in on the two of them making out. "Huh. Nevermind." She backed away and closed the door again. 

"Did you get it?" Emily asked Stacie shyly. 

"No.. but I did see a rather interesting sight that involved some turning on, if you know what I mean?" She winked. 

"Like your phone turned on?" 

"Oh Emily, so much to teach you." 

The two of them walked back into the living room where the other Bellas were sitting. 

"Ok Becs we really do have to get going now..." Chloe said to her just as she was starting to kiss the redhead's neck. 

"Come on, we were just getting to the good part" Beca whined. 

"Exactly, I don't want either of us to show up to my family lunch with hickeys on our necks. Now come on, we can finish what we started later." 

The taller woman helped pull her girlfriend up and the two of them gathered their things, heading down the stairs. 

"Alright everyone, we're gonna go. We'll see you in a few hours!" Chloe smiled enthusiastically at the Bellas, causing a chorus of 'good luck' and 'have fun' to fill the room. 

She led Beca and herself to the car parked in the driveway that they were borrowing and the two of them were on their way. It was nice out, the sun was cascading perfectly on the land and the temperature was at that perfect in between where you didn't need a jacket but it also wasn't hot. As Beca drove, she was admiring the view of her girlfriend and the scenery. Along with enjoying Chloe's car sing alongs. 

The redhead would always put on some sort of playlist that was suitable for the moment and she would sing along. Her voice was angelic and Beca would always look forward to hearing it. Moments like these were the ones Beca treasured. Her girlfriend wearing sunglasses that perfectly framed her face as she lightly nodded her head to the music, with her hand on Beca's leg as she was driving; The way Beca completely forgot she had been worried just minutes prior because just being in her girlfriend's presence was enough to calm her down. 

The next thing she knew, Chloe Beale was holding her hand, leading her into the restaurant where she would meet her sometime-soon-to-be family. 

"You ready?" Chloe smiled at her, and she lightly nodded. 

The two exchanged a quick peck before walking in, being overwhelmed with greetings.


	6. VI

Meeting your girlfriend's family for the first time can be a big deal. But for Beca and Chloe, it was a different deal. Beca never really had a family. She grew up in a house with continuous arguing, and she never got the full love of a family. Whereas Chloe grew up in a 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚, surrounded by love and support. No matter what Chloe was going through, she could rely on her family to cheer her up. Sure, they were annoying at times, but she wouldn't trade that for anything. She was grateful to be a Beale, and she was glad Beca was slowly joining their family. 

Beca felt part of that family, since the first time she met them. 

"Chloe dear! You look amazing. You're glowing!" Chloe's mom pulled her into a hug. She was very pretty, she looked a lot like Chloe. Auburn hair, green eyes, nice cheekbones, a wide smile on her face... yep, that is definitely a Beale woman. 

"And Beca! It's so lovely to finally meet you!" The woman pulled the petite girl into a hug. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Beale. These are for you." Beca handed her the bouquet of flowers that had the small note on it after they pulled away. 

"Flowers? How sweet of you darling, you didn't have to. And please, call me Elizabeth." 

"Beca, these are my brothers Josh, he's 15 and Caleb, he's 17. Josh, Caleb, this is Beca." Chloe introduced the three of them and they exchanged hugs. 

"Nice to meet the famous girl Chloe won't stop talking about." Caleb smiled at Beca. 

"Yeah, you sure make her happy." Josh added.

Chloe blushed before asking "Where's dad?" 

"Right here! Sorry I was on a call but how's my girl doing? I missed you sweetheart." The two had a grand greeting before Chloe moved over to Beca and introduced her. 

"Dad, this is Beca. Beca, this is my dad David." 

"Nice to meet you" Beca smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Oh please, so formal. Come here. You're family!" He pulled her into a hug which caught Beca by surprised, pulling out a giggle from her. 

They all sat down for lunch and talked about basically anything. How Beca was working on being a producer and her internships, Chloe wanting to pursue becoming to be a vet, what it was like being a Bella, which fruit was the best, what TV genre was the most entertaining. They all really did feel like a family. Within minutes afterwards, Beca was already completely comfortable around them. She was already teasing Josh and Caleb as if they were her own brothers, and they were all poking fun at Beca as well. The afternoon was filled with smiles and positivity. 

As they all waited for dessert, Chloe excused herself quickly to go to the restroom; leaving Beca and the rest at the table. 

"Beca, now that Chloe's gone we'd like to discuss something with you. We know you two have been together for a while, it really is so unfortunate we haven't been able to meet in person until now. But we can all see how in love you two are. So when the time comes, if you want to use this, you may." Chloe's father pulled out a small black box and handed it to Beca. She slowly opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. 

"It's gorgeous isn't it? It belonged to my mother and maybe someday you can give it to Chloe too. " Elizabeth chimed in. "You don't have to use it if you don't want to, we're just sort of confirming our approval." She chuckled.

"No the ring is absolutely gorgeous..." Beca took a breath. "I really appreciate you guys giving it to me, and your blessing. I really do love Chloe will all my heart and I hope I get to ask her soon." 

"Soon?" they all asked in excitement. 

"Yeah. I mean, Chloe's birthday is on the 7th and I was thinking that since we're just about to graduate... maybe after worlds we can take a few months off and set up our lives. Then we can go to like London or one of those other big European cities Chloe has always wanted to visit..."

"I think that's perfect." The older redhead smiled at the brunette. "We're really happy you'll be joining the family soon Beca." 

\----------------------------

"So... what'd you think?" Chloe asked as soon as they got in the car. 

"They're... amazing. Really, they all are. I can see the resemblance between you all. Physically and personality wise." 

"I'm glad you liked them. They loved you Becs. My mom is probably gonna call as soon as we get home asking us for more get-togethers." 

"Might be a little difficult considering that they'll be in Oregon after the graduation ceremony." Beca chuckled. 

"Yeah, but we can always visit! Maybe we can finally go meet your mom too... if you're okay with that?"

"I'd really like that." 

On the drive back, they witnessed the most amazing view of the sunset. Beca kept taking deep breaths as she realized she was starting to step into the rest of her life. Ever since she left Seattle to go live with her dad in Georgia, things have felt ... empty. But this night, although just a simple family meal, meant a whole lot to all of them. Beca smiled to herself as she felt the ring box in her back pocket touching the seat. Things were finally becoming whole.


	7. VII

The Bellas had gotten the results from Worlds and were rewarded with the news that they won. Most were now back at the Bella house, enjoying a few more days together while gathering their things before parting ways each at a time. 

"I think it's really great Beca, you'll have to let us all sleepover sometime" She smirked. 

"You think Chloe's gonna like it? I mean I already know she wants to live in LA cause we discussed it but I don't want us to build our lives somewhere she won't like." Beca was worried that since she was surprising Chloe, many things could go wrong; but at the same time, she knew the redhead loved surprises. 

"Yes, I think she'll love it." Stacie chuckled at Beca's rambling "How could she not? This place is amazing. You did good." 

Beca smiled in reassurance at the taller brunette and sent the details to Aubrey. 

"Great well, guess I can't shake you guys off that easily huh?" The smaller girl joked. 

"Shut up, you'd be lost without me." Stacie lightly slapped Beca's arm. "But yes, we will get everything ready. Just get her on the plane and to the apartment. Should be easy." 

"'easy' might be an understatement but yeah, it's manageable. Thanks again Stace, I'll see you in a couple of days." 

The two exchanged a hug and Stacie proceeded to go around the house and say farewell to the other girls. 

Stacie and Aubrey decided to go to Los Angeles and rent an apartment together. Aubrey had flown in a few days prior and was waiting for Stacie's arrival. Beca and Chloe were also going to move to Los Angeles. They thought it was best so that Beca could pursue her career in music and Chloe could go to Vet school. To Chloe's knowledge, they were going to fly into the city and stay with Stacie and Aubrey. However, what she didn't know was that Beca had already gotten them a beautiful apartment with a city view that was just 10 minutes away from the other two girls (who were in on her plan). The small girl was slightly nervous about the surprise, but she knew Chloe well and they had talked about their dream place just enough times for Beca to know the right place to rent. They were to move in 3 days, and needless to say, both girls were nervous. 

To Chloe, moving meant finally leaving behind the Barden Bellas and starting a new chapter in her life. That caused a great deal of fear because if she was being honest, she had no idea what was going to happen. But having Beca by her side made everything seem just that much easier, and she knew that things would turn out alright. On the bright side, the girls would be closer to the Beale family that lived in Oregon and Beca's mother, who lived in Washington. 

To Beca, moving meant that she was officially just jumping in the water. The music industry is a tricky business, but since her boss loved the Flashlight demo she made with Emily so much; Beca was offered a part-time job in the LA studio, which she gladly took. She just kept thinking to herself that if she messed anything up, her entire career would be over. She had no backup plan and no other passion. But again, being surrounded by Chloe put all of those thoughts to ease and allowed Beca to swim more easily, rather than feel like she was drowning. 

So, the next 3 days they would say goodbye to Barden, the Bellas, Atlanta, as well as Beca's dad and Sheila. All while in the process of packing everything up so they could move. 

Although Chloe didn't know about the apartment yet, she was still very enthusiastic and loved to talk to her girlfriend about how the future was going to be. 

"Aww Becs and when we're finally settled in we can get a dog! Maybe even two! And a cat! Oh and we can find a nice little coffee shop that will be 'our spot' where we can get bagels and drinks in the morning! We can have taco Tuesdays with Aubrey and Stacie. We can cuddle on the couch and have game nights and make so many memories. Our parents can even come visit for the holidays!" She kept gushing about all the possible things that would happen in their apartment and Beca loved it. She loved knowing that she was a part of Chloe's future and she loved knowing that Chloe was part of her's too. They were ready for the rest of their lives together. The two of them had visions of the amazing future that they both wanted and deserved, and everything was perfect. Little did they know, that was all going to go away in the blink of an eye. Things don't always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry my writing has been a little sloppy lately lol. I'm really just trying to follow along with the idea in my head but sometimes that can get a little clouded so I will try to improve this as much as possible. Leave comments if you have any suggestions or just what you think about the story so far :)


	8. VIII

Beca and Chloe were walking hand in hand, about to go into Stacie and Aubrey's apartment building.   
Except, it wasn't actually their apartment building.   
Beca got the couple to help her surprise Chloe with the apartment that she got for them. 

"Oh wow, their building is really nice. Did you see that coffee shop down the street? Maybe we should consider getting a place in this building too. I mean it's a great commute to my vet school and the studio." Chloe mentioned to Beca. 

"Mhm." She simply responded. 

The two got on the elevator and Beca pressed the button for the 5th floor of the building. Her nerves were building up more and more after each ding, indicating that they had passed another floor. She kept praying that Chloe would fall just as much in love with the place as her. 

"What apartment number did they say it was again?" Chloe glared at her girlfriend. 

"512" 

They walked down the hall and rang the doorbell, greeted by the blonde and the tall brunette. They exchanged hugs before Aubrey said  
"Come on in." 

As soon as they walked in, they saw an empty apartment. No furniture, no nothing. 

"This place is amazing. Look at this view! And this fireplace! Oh my god..." Chloe was starstruck, walking around the building. It was perfect, but she noticed something was off. Then it hit her. "Wait where's all your furniture? You guys have been here for a while now." 

Stacie stayed quiet and stared at Beca. Aubrey cleared her throat, indicating the small brunette to say something. 

"That's cause this place isn't actually theirs Chlo." 

"What do you mean?" 

"This apartment is actually ours. " Beca smiled. 

Chloe stayed quiet for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter. "Very funny, Becs." 

"Chloe, she's not joking." Aubrey said

"Wait this place is ours?" The other girls nodded. "You're not joking?" 

"Babe, I'm being entirely serious. Stacie and Aubrey helped me pick this place out for us. It's under our names. We just said it was theirs so we wouldn't ruin the surprise. Their actual place is just a few minutes away." Beca went over to her girlfriend and placed her arms on Chloe's. 

"Oh my God." Chloe laughed, still in disbelief. "This place is ours?? It's amazing! It's literally perfect." 

She kissed Beca as a thank you and dragged her to other parts of the apartment. "Come on, I wanna go see the rest!!" 

They all toured the place and had a few drinks of wine, straight from a bottle that Stacie brought, since there weren't any cups in the new place yet. The only piece of furniture in the whole place, was a bed in the master bedroom for the the couple to sleep in. 

"This is a nice bed. I can't wait to decorate this place. Can we go to IKEA tomorrow?" Chloe was very eager to decorate their place. She had many visions on how she would decorate each room. Since their place was pretty big, she already knew how she wanted each room. The master was gonna be their bedroom. The room closest to the kitchen would be Chloe's office for her to study, and the one next to that was going to be Beca's work space. And the room in between, closest to their room, would be their future baby's room (Beca didn't know that yet). 

Chloe had brought up having kids a few time, but the two of them never had a full-on conversation about it. The redhead has wanted to be a mom her entire life, and there was no one she would want to share that with more than Beca. The two weren't even engaged so she thought it was a little early to bring up the conversation, but now that they have their own place, she had nothing else to lose. 

"Hey Becs?" Chloe propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her girlfriend, who matched her position and motioned her to keep talking. 

"How would you feel about having kids? I mean, not now of course but... someday?" 

Beca thought over it for a second and then a smile crept onto her face. 

"You know, growing up I never really thought about having kids. I always kind of jumped over that idea. But ever since I met you that has changed. God, I sound so cheesy right now." Beca cringed to herself. "No but really, having a baby with you would be a dream come true."

Chloe squealed and pulled Beca into her. 

"In the future of course." Beca reminded her. "And yes, we can go IKEA shopping tomorrow. We need to get moved in here as soon as possible." She snuggled closer into Chloe, who took in her scent. 

"Goodnight Becs."

"Night Chlo"


	9. IX

Beca and Chloe had already been through some big milestones, each bringing them closer together.  
But there was one particular one that was especially impactful for them..

"Chlo?" Beca lightly knocked on their bedroom door but heard no response. She walked in and saw her girlfriend spread on the bed. 

"Chloe, wake up." She kissed the top of Chloe's head, who groaned. "I brought you breakfast from our favorite place." 

It was a saturday morning and the two of them were going to go to the Santa Monica Pier. 

The redhead slowly opened her eyes to be welcomed with Beca's amazing smile and some waffles that were on a plate. "Good morning." 

"Good morning baby." Beca gave her a quick peck on the lips, handing her the plate of waffles with some utensils. 

It had been a few months since the two of them had moved in to their apartment. They were absolutely loving it in Los Angeles and things were going smoothly. Beca was going to the studio every morning, driving Chloe to Vet School before making her way there. But not before the two of them stopped at their favorite coffee shop/ favorite breakfast place before hand (Chloe loved their waffles, and Beca always needed her morning coffee). 

"What time is it?" Chloe asked in between waffle bites.

"10:30." 

"Mm, I'm glad I got to sleep in. Why'd you get up so early?" 

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I made a few mixes and thought I'd get you some breakfast before you woke up too." 

"What did I do to deserve such a perfect little girlfriend?" The redhead teased. 

"Who are you calling 'little', Beale?" 

"It's okay Becs, not all of us are able to be tall even with heels. But you're tall in my heart." 

"That makes absolutely no sense." 

Chloe giggled and gave Beca a bite from the last strawberry on her plate, then shoving the rest into her mouth. 

"All right, we should probably go get ready. I wanna go on the ferris wheel." 

"A child. I am dating a child." Beca shook her head to herself and sat on their bed while scrolling through her phone as Chloe was getting ready. 

"Hmm... weird." She muttered apparently loud enough for the other woman to hear. 

"What is?" 

"Oh nothing. It's just my mom hasn't texted me back. She probably just had a late shift and then fell asleep, though. I'm sure she'll text me back soon."

"Yes, I'm sure she will." Chloe replied as she finished putting one of her earrings on. 

"You look beautiful." Beca smiled at her, causing a giggle to come from her girlfriend as the two headed out. 

\---------

"I can't believe her. People are so rude now a days. How dare she do such a thing??? I mean, you have to be a MONSTER." Chloe was ranting 

"Chloe. She was six. She didn't do anything." 

"But I mean. That was totally unfair!" She complained. 

"She got there before you. There was only one elephant left, what did you expect her to do?" 

Chloe pouted. "But I wanted the elephant." 

"I know Chlo. Hey, at least you got a zebra." 

"Stupid zebra." She muttered. 

The couple was walking away from the ring toss. They had been walking around the pier for a few hours. They had gone on the rides a few times and were now walking around playing games, waiting for it to get dark so that they could go on the ferris wheel. 

"Look. There's a teddy bear over there. You want me to win it for you?" The small brunette looked up at her girlfriend, who nodded. 

The two girls walked closer to the teddy bear to see what game you had to play in order to win it. "Step on up, ladies and gentleman." A man wearing a red and white striped outfit was yelling out. "The simplest game in the whole pier, all right here." 

It was a booth where all you had to do was have the man guess your weight and/ or age. If he got it incorrect, you would get a prize. 

Beca smirked, knowing there was no way he'd be able to guess her age. Since the 24 year old was small, no one ever got it right. 

"Hmm... A flannel with jeans. Some eyeliner... seems about 5 feet in height... I'm gonna say you're 19." 

Chloe stifled a giggle as Beca responded "I'm 24," while handing him her ID. 

"24 huh? Well then, guess that calls for a prize. Take whatever you want." The man replied. 

Beca gestured at Chloe who grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it. 

"Happy now?" She asked her girlfriend. 

"Very." She replied. 

On the drive home, the two of them were thinking about their day while singing along to the radio. Between the giggles the two of them shared, watching the ocean, and eating french fries, it was just about a perfect day. The best part for both of them was the ferris wheel. Getting to sit at the very top while looking at the waves crash to the shore, enjoying each other's company and the night air. 

They were now back in their apartment, Chloe getting ready to hop into the shower while Beca just sat on the bed, browsing on her laptop. 

Suddenly, there was a phone call. One of the many cursed phone calls Beca has gotten in her lifetime. 

"Hi.. Is this Beca Mitchell?" A woman on the phone spoke. 

"Yes, this is she."

"I'm calling from Saint Marcus hospital..." 

A few minutes later, Chloe walked back into the room and saw her girlfriend sobbing into her hands. 

"Beca? Beca baby what happened? What's wrong." She held her in her arms. 

"M- my mom. We have to go." She replied, getting up and shoving a bunch of clothes in a bag. 

"Okay Beca hold on. Explain. What happened?" 

"She-she had a heart attack. Something about some problem I- She's in the hospital I have to go see her- we have to go right now." 

"Oh my god." Chloe grabbed her phone. "I'll call us a car and we can go to airport. We'll get the first flight out alright? Everything is gonna be okay. I'm here." 

Beca nodded and finished zipping up her bag, while still crying. Chloe hated seeing her like this and Beca hated it even more. 

"Here, hug the teddy bear." Chloe handed Beca the teddy bear and she sobbed into it, as the redhead lead her to the elevator, and then to the car, and kept going until next thing she knew she was on the 3 hour plane ride to Seattle.

She had stopped crying but was constantly fidgeting with her hands, which Chloe noticed; Putting her hand on top of the brunette's in a comforting manner. 

"Try to get some rest okay? Just at least for the flight. I'll be right here and then as soon as we land we can get to the hospital and check on your mom." 

Beca was going to object, but her eyes were heavy. She was completely drained, emotionally and physically so she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder for the remainder of the flight.


	10. X

The second the girls were allowed to get off the plane, they did. Immediately they got a cab and rushed to the hospital. 

"It's gonna be okay, Becs." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder just as she was about to walk in to the hospital room to see her mom. 

As they walked in, they saw Beca's mom, pale as the sheets with a bunch of machines hooked up to her. Beca choked back a few sobs and sat down, holding her mom's hand. 

"Hi mom." She simply said.

"Hi sweetheart." Her mother smiled back. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Mad that I didn't get to finish the episode of American Horror Story that I was watching." She joked. 

Beca giggled weakly at her mother. 

"And is that Chloe Beale I see?" She smiled at the redhead who was standing near the door. "Well come on now darling, join us." 

Chloe smiled at her and said "It's nice to finally meet you." 

"Not under the best circumstances huh?" Beca's mother joked again. 

Chloe admired her for trying to keep light of the situation at a time like this. Beca always told stories about how her mom was a "weird goofball", as she would put it. 

"Mom what happened?" Beca interrupted. Her voice was raspy from being tired and from all the panic she has experience. 

Chloe sensed that the two of them should have some privacy so she stood up. "I'm gonna get some coffees okay?" She gave Beca a quick peck and headed out. 

“Eh, just a heart attack. I’ll be fine though. Let’s talk about you. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

"Well you're gonna be okay though right?"

"She seems like a lovely girl." Her mom kept diverting the conversation. 

"Mom please don't change the subject."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"Beca. I don’t think I’m gonna make it. I c an feel it." 

"No. No. That's not-. Don’t say that why woyls you say that- You need to be better, you need to get healthy. I can't- What did the doctors say?" Beca started choking up. Her mom put her other hand on top of their hands that were already being held. 

"Beca listen to me. All I want is for you to be happy okay? You've told me countless stories about the Bellas and Chloe. No matter what, stick with them.Keep playing your music, and be nice to your father and Sheila. " 

"Mom no stop. You're gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be fine." At this point, the young girl was sobbing again. 

"Sweetheart. I'm saying this just in case okay? I'm still here, don't worry. But marry that girl. I saw how much she cares about you in those few minutes she was here. Put a ring on it. " She started humming the chorus to single ladies but was interrupted when Chloe walked back in the room. She set the coffees down before walking over to Beca and hugging her from behind. 

"Thank you." Beca's mother mouthed to the redhead, who just gave a small smile in response. 

They stayed like this for hours.


	11. XI

"Beca, you have to eat something." Chloe walked into the room, seeing her girlfriend facing the window as she sat on the bed of her mother's apartment. "Becs." 

It's been 5 days. 5 days since Beca became motherless. 5 days since Beca has left the room. 5 days since she's smiled. 5 days and she still has the constant ringing from the heart monitor playing in her ears, accompanied by doctors rushing in and yelling “CODE BLUE!”. 5 days since the defibrillators didn’t work. She was completely drained, had bawled her eyes out and was sleeping, a lot. 

Chloe sat down next to her and handed her some pizza. The brunette hesitated but bit into it. 

"You know, there was this one pizza place my mom loved. Every Friday night she would get us a pizza from there and called it 'self care'." Beca smiled to herself from the memory but then quickly frowned. 

"Tell me about her." Chloe said simply. 

"She would always joke around a lot. Even after my dad cheated on her, she would make light of the situation. She cared so much about us no matter what. Whenever I spent Christmas with her, she dressed up as Santa. My dad would always do it but he wasn't in the house anymore, and she wanted to keep the tradition going. I'd leave her snickerdoodles on a plate, her favorite, some milk and a glass of white wine. Pinot Gris was her holy grail." 

Chloe kept listening to Beca for hours, just telling stories about her mom and her family. Losing a family member is incredibly difficult. Chloe hated seeing Beca like this and just wanted to take her pain away, but she knew that all she could do was to be there for Beca and listen. 

So that's exactly what Chloe did. And Beca was so grateful. The two of them stayed at her mom's place and Beca took a few of her belongings. She donated the rest to a homeless shelter, she didn't have any siblings and her mother's clothes didn't fit her; so she thought that she might as well use it to help someone else. The couple then headed back to Los Angeles, where Beca tackled even more grief. 

The small girl was hurting but her girlfriend was holding her together. More weeks had passed. They watched American Horror Story. They watched Pretty Woman, which Beca's mom loved. They drank bottles of Pinot Gris, and Chloe baked them snickerdoodles. Beca was getting used to having less texts on her phone. Not receiving otter GIFs from her mom. Not having voicemails to listen to. 

Every day was a hard day. Every day she missed her mom. But every day she was able to handle it more. She was able to smile and laugh with her friends and do exactly what was asked of her.

Chloe was proud of Beca. Proud of her for staying strong during this hard time. Proud of her for pouring her emotions to her and doing exactly what her mom told her to. In all honesty, If the redhead and the rest of the Bella’s hadn’t been in Beca’s life at the time, she would’ve spiraled. But Beca got the love and support she needed. The love and support that helped her stay strong. She was sad. She was heartbroken. But she poured out her emotions through music and crying and talking. She used her pain to strengthen herself and her connections. Beca became extra grateful for Chloe, and tried to remind her that she was as much as possible. The experience overall strengthened their relationship. With the brunette showing her girlfriend a side of her that was never shown before. A side that was raw and vulnerable. And Beca knew there was no one else she would want to see that side of her. Chloe was her rock. Chloe was the only person who could really see Beca.


End file.
